Algal growth in water can result in poorly settling solids and effluent solid violations. Further, this algal growth which commonly occurs in wastewater, lagoons, livestock watering ponds, reservoirs and other bodies of water can result in degradation of water quality, and thus limit the uses of the affected body of water.